


Silver Lining

by rachelvanbora



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelvanbora/pseuds/rachelvanbora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It rhymes. References  to Zurich, but no real spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

Sometimes it is the princess  
that saves you from the dragon.  
Sometimes the fearsome dragon  
sleeps with a Disney toy.  
And sometimes,  
just when you're about to fold,  
that elusive silver lining  
turns out to be pure gold.

Sometimes there' s fishcake for your birthday  
and apple juice for booze.  
Sometimes smoke gets in your eyes  
and geese into your engines.  
And sometimes,  
just when you're about to fold,  
that elusive silver lining  
turns out to be pure gold.

There are no guarantees  
and you rarely get to be  
the supreme commander  
of your own flight.  
But sometimes, just sometimes,  
just when you're about to fold,  
that elusive silver lining  
turns out to be pure gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr to celebrate Summer Christmas 2015, but since it was Cabin Pressure poetry challenge yesterday...


End file.
